Aphrodite's Calling
by TranquilityInNeverland
Summary: Ebony Theron is not a normal girl- even if she is a demigod. When a note appears out of the blue from her inactive mother, she is forced to go to a camp with her younger brother. When she gets there, she is soon claimed by something no one has ever seen before. Her fate has already been decided for her, and the Prophecy of the Rising is soon on her hands. It just may be her death.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The Olympians' bickering did not stop when Aphrodite walked in with a child. They continued to shout profanities at each other, using their weapons. Ares was snarling at Artemis, while Apollo glared at Ares. Hermes was snickering at Dionysus, while Demeter cried helplessly at Hermes. The big three, and Athena were no better. Hades and Poseidon were yelling at Zeus and Athena, and the whole room looked like it was about to burst. Hestia stood in the background, her lips curled back into a frown as she watched her family fight. They were all angry about the prophecy that was too happen in fifteen years. All of them heard, but all wished it would not be their child. All wished their child would survive, and not be killed by Kronos.

"She's mine," Aphrodite called, her hands wrapped securely around the bundle. Encounters with children was forbidden. Aphrodite was breaking a law. But Zeus did not care, for his granddaughter was now in danger, after being born. The room shut up, all eyes darting towards the pink blanket. Demeter was the first to step forward, her hands outstretched. Athena came next. And though she was resistant at first, her heart swelled when she saw the beautiful blue eyes of Aphrodite's baby. Poseidon came next; his eyes never leaving the baby's. He was overjoyed to be holding such a beautiful, for he had no daughter. Only sons. Zeus was the most overjoyed to hold the child, his smile brightening, and the clouds becoming brighter. The girl reminded him of Thalia, his favorite daughter.

"I deserve to see my family," A voice called. All head turned, looking into the face of Hades. Aphrodite hissed in maternal love, her hands going over her child's head. Hades rolled his eyes, but saw the blue orbs of the girl. Immediately, his heart was swelled. They were Bianca's eyes. He choked out, his footsteps getting heavier as he neared closer. "Please, Aphrodite," He whispered.

Everyone was shocked, their eyes widening. Cautiously, she took her child from her father's hands, and handed it to her uncle. What shocked them even more was the way he smiled at her. Or the fact that she giggled and pressed her tiny hand to his face. Hestia was the only one to see it, but she realized something in the lines of the prophecy; _A sea of blue will bring the Olympians from fall, but the darkness in the sea will forgive no all, as the hero will crumble, so will her charm, and all that will be left is her to harm.__  
_

This child was the beginning to the Prophecy of the Rising. She will meet people, and she will learn her past. Hestia could only hope best for the child of Aphrodite. She, in fact, was much more than just Aprodite's daughter though. She was the Olympian's gift;She was their curse. So as the baby stared into Hestia's eyes, all she could do was give a smile.

* * *

_"Dad!" _Ebony screeched, walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. The first thing her father saw was the resemblance between his daughter and his lover. The second thing he noticed was the blue hair; the really, _really _blue hair. Unlike her normal russet brown hair, it was a neon blue. Immediately, he knew who did this. His second child, Eli. Ebony and Eli were fully related. His lover had came back several years later when Ebony was just seven. They 'hooked up' and made Eli Theron. Both his children are growing up too fast, and realizing that they don't have a mother. The prophecy is getting closer for Ebony, seeing as in a few months she will turn fifteen. But he realized that once he sent his eldest to camp, the other would be a danger as well. But right now, all that mattered was the fact that his fourteen year old daughter had blue hair. "_I'm going to kill Eli,_"

"Now, Ebs, as much as I would love to get rid of him too," He joked, "You can't kill him. It would look bad on CPS." Ebony rolled her eyes, already annoyed in her dad. She was just getting back for summer vacation from her boarding school. So far, it was her 6th one this year. Her dyslexia and ADHD was bad enough, now her father thinks she's a delinquent.

Seven year old Eli ran into the room, his hands covered in blue dye. Their dad sighed, his hands reaching up to massage his temples. Ebony glared at her brother, her eyes glazing over in fury. "You're dead, twerp." With that, he watched his two children run around his house, getting blue everywhere. The only thing that got him out of his trance was the note that appeared on his newspaper that he had been attempting to read before Ebony came out blue.

_' I'm afraid it is time, Richard, - A' _ The note was written in cursive on a pink sticky note. He chuckled, wondering how he fell in love with such a woman. He was one of the only who could see through the mist. But the sadness and fear washed into his stomach as he thought about his lover. His children were going to be taken away from him, and put into a life that they never wanted, never knew, and never wished to find out. The two children, one with blue hair, and the other with blue hands, were his life. And Greek myths would never, ever, take away his love for them.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer; All rights go to Rick Riordan. Sadly I own no one but Ebony, Eli, and their father. Oh, and this is an Aphrodite's Daughter story, but with a few twists. I totally think that Aphrodite is misunderstood. So, this is my take on her. If you don't like it, don't read.**

* * *

**O n e **

I didn't want to be a demigod. No kid does. Most people my age just want a boyfriend, not a freaking prophecy that says you're going to kill the world. It had to be me; of course my mother had to make me. For those of you that are reading this and wondering what is wrong with me, I will tell you. I'm Ebony Tharon, age fourteen, older sibling, and daughter of the goddess Aphrodite. Which I still don't understand; I'm nothing like her. I don't care what I wear, or who I date. I've never really cared about boys, but that doesn't round me off as a 'never-been-kissed' girl.

I hate Greek Mythology.

Which also brings me to the place where I am; Camp Half-Blood. A place for weird, mentally disordered children that are also kids of the mythical Olympians I learned about in Social Studies. Just fantastic. The only upside to this is that I get a sister; the bad side to that though, is that my 'sisters' are all Barbies. Literally.

"Ebony, please just let me put a bit of blush on you," cried Andrew. Almost forgot; My seven year old brother is _also _the child of Aphrodite. Meaning he's constantly around fumes of perfume, colon, foundation, and concealer. In my opinion, it's the best punishment for the twerp after he dyed my hair blue.

"Leave me alone, Andrew," I growled, putting my orange spaghetti-strapped camp shirt over my head. That's also another thing we don't have in this Cabin; Privacy. The girls basically fawn around naked, while the guys just have a pair of shorts on. I wouldn't complain, it's just that all of them are related to me.

Andrew scoffed, putting the blush down. "I don't see how you're a child of Aphrodite. The only thing pretty about you is your beautiful blue hair."

"Thank you, Andrew. Now please get away from me before I shove my fist in your plastic face," I hissed. Andrew whimpered, going over to his sister, Andromeda. They were identical; both have blue eyes and blonde hair. Most likely from mom. The only thing that's different about the two is their personalities. Andrew is not a bitch, and well, Andromeda is. She also talks behind your back.

"I don't see how _she _was the one that got claimed by all the Olympians," The blonde whispered to her brother, anger flashing on her face. I rolled my eyes, walking away from the twins and outside of our cabin. Swords were swinging, lava was spewing out of the rock climbing wall. Just a regular day at camp for demigods. _Great. _

_You must accept your life, daughter. It has just begun, _I sighed, hearing a different voice yet again. I've been at camp for a day, coming in last night with my brother, Eli. Ever since I stepped inside and was claimed by all 12 Olympians, I was hallucinating. Hearing voices that aren't there, seeing things, all of the whole sha-bang. So far I've heard from my mother, my other mother, my other other mother, and four other fathers. So that's seven Olympians down- not including the one I just heard. Four more to go.

"Ebony!" My head whipped to the right, looking past the glaring sunlight. _Thanks Apollo. _Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, came strolling towards me, his pen in his hand. I smiled lightly, using my hand to cover the sun's ray. He was the first person to introduce me here. Seeing as though his favorite color is blue, and my hair is blue, we made a quick friendship. And the fact that technically, he's my half-brother.

Everyone here is my sibling; meaning it would be weird to date my brother. "Hey Percy."

"Chiron needs to talk to you about the, erm, prophecy. And who you're thinking about taking with you," He replied, his hand reaching up to scratch his neck. I snickered at his embarrassment, but nodded in understanding. After I was claimed a freak by the gods, I was immediately sent to the Oracle, or Rachel.

Percy and I walked away from the center of the Camp, to the deck that Mr. D was sitting on. His hands were full of cards, while he sipped on his Diet Coke. I frowned, realizing that he was one of the Olympians. Meaning he was technically my father as well. "Mr. D," Percy greeted. Dionysus looked up, and a small smile was visible on his face.

"Peter, Ebony," He answered back. His eyes were on me though, and I could tell that he knew as well who I was. I gave a faint smile back before grabbing Percy's arm and walking into the house.

Chiron was sitting in his- what I call a desk- office. Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend and daughter of Athena, was sitting in one of the chairs in front of him. I sighed before walking over to the second chair, sitting down in it. Percy gave his girlfriend a kiss before taking the third seat beside me. The three of us stared at Chiron, watching as he inspected us.

"As you three know, the prophecy states that someone will arise. That Ebony will cause trouble in her decision on whether to help or destroy the rising soul. Five people must go with her on this. Ebony, it is your choice to decide who to take." Chiron frowned, his hands clasping together as he leaned forward onto his desk.

_Percy will keep you safe, my dear child, _I took a breath, ignoring the voice I've heard once before. Five people must join me on the Prophecy of the 'Rising'. Five people must risk their lives just because I was born. I will either destroy them myself, or the rising person will. Do I want to risk my own friends, just because of a prophecy? "Percy and Annabeth will come," I replied smoothly.

Percy let out his air, and have a small smile in my direction. Annabeth did the same, both of them equally excited to get out of camp. Two down, three to go.


End file.
